


The Story In Our Letters

by Misunilover324



Series: The PenPal [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Bottom Lu Han, Comedy, Drama, I still don't know how this works, M/M, Multi, Other, Pen Pals, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, how does one tag?, i'll add more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunilover324/pseuds/Misunilover324
Summary: Seoul High was one of the most popular high school, not only was it affordable it also has a lot of connections for students colleges, it was almost the perfect high school to any parents, but it was also too good to be true...There had been a rumor about the school having a high rating of bullying happening around, how the school's staff and student council turn a blind eye in the bullying and instead cover it up with money...Until one day the student council members have suggested a new program, to let students get to know one another without knowing who is who, to learn and reflect one another's story...It was called the PenPal Program. Fortunately, the school agreed to the said program, knowing they won't be able to keep the bullying happening under the rug for long...Without their knowledge, the penpal program will change many lives and create different, stronger bonds and also create man drama and life-changing decisions. But for we'll be focusing on twelve individual, all with different personalities, life, and story to tell...Find out what will happen to the twelve individuals as romance and drama will bloom around the six couple that will emerge from the stories in their letters...





	1. The Program

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction I have made here, this has also been uploaded in Wattpad and soon in Asianfanfic. Hope you all like it as I made this while I was obsessed with the concept of pen-paling, also please forgive some grammar or spelling mistakes as I don't have it beta read~^^;
> 
> Comment down what you guys think of it~!
> 
> Character's years:  
> Third years - Yifan, Junmyeon, Minseok, and Lu Han
> 
> Second years - Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Yixing
> 
> First years - Sehun, Jongin, and zitao

It was already lunch time in Seoul, and while every student excitedly moved to the cafeteria, there was a group who had planned something first before heading to the cafeteria. Behind the school ground, a group of second years was all making loud noises, some laughing or talking about something as a first-year student laid on the ground, body beat up while his face did not go unscratched, with a cut lip, and a purple bruise forming on his eyes. The said first-year did not cry, nor plead to stop and simply let it happen with no expression or pain, knowing if he showed some, it will only add fuel to their torments, so he held it all in. "Geez, he's no fun at all! Let's just leave him already, I'm getting hungry over here!" A loud girl's voice spoke up to the tall second-year jock who had just finished kicking the beaten up student "Man, you really didn't hold back at all chanyeol!" another voice, this time a guy laughed and fist bumped with the tall second-year jock named Park Chanyeol.

"Heh, it was nothing really, It's kinda boring this mute isn't complaining or crying from it." Chanyeol shrugged and brushed off some dust on his vest before, staring down at the first year, known to be mute "What was his name again?" He asked his group of friends who stared at him almost weirdly "Chan honey, we don't ask for names on who we beat up, that's just plain stupid." another girl spoke up and stared at the first year disgustingly "Who would even want to know a name of a mute ass guy like him?" She raised a brow, fixing her lipstick before fixing herself a bit "Oh yeah...Haha sorry, I totally forgot!" Chanyeol smiled in a fake manner while rubbing the back of his head "let's just go, before lunch is over, man I'm hungry from all that exercise, Thanks mute!" A guy laughed before spitting at the first year's face, causing the group of friends to laugh as one by one they left, with chanyeol being the last person to leave, looking back at the first year who still laid on the floor with a blank expression. He bit his lips before turning around and running to catch up with his so-called friends. 

After a few minutes of silent and not moving, the first finally moved, taking something out of his pockets, which was a handkerchief given to him by his mother. Gently wiping the spit on his left cheek the second-year had left earlier he slowly finally sat up making a small groan escape his lips before leaning his body against the cold wall, his head spinning, and body arching 'there goes another bruise to add to the others...' He thought grimly. Oh sehun then began to look up and saw today was a bright and sunny day with the clouds moving, making him stare at it as he let his body rest before he can move to the infirmary later on.

 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  

 

When Chanyeol and his group of friends finally entered the school, he saw his childhood friend was talking to the captain of the football team, making him raise a brow curiously "Chan are you coming?" The same girl from earlier turned and looked at him, making him show a fake bright smile "I don't think I can join you guys for lunch today! I'll be spending it with minseok hyung!" The taller jock said, which earned the group to shrug it off and nod "Okay, see ya later!" The group soon separated themselves from chanyeol who smiled before turning and ran towards his best friend. "Minseok hyung!" The tall male called out before tackling his best friend from behind, which the older didn't seem to mind and didn't fall forward from the weight on his back as well, which would have any bystanders watching, but it was Kim Minseok they were talking about, the vice-captain of the American football team, who have toppled over and tackled someone far bigger and stronger than him before.

"Move, you're heavy Chan." Minseok said as he casually elbowed the younger, making chanyeol move back and groaned, holding onto his stomach. Though despite the reaction the other was giving off, Minseok knew from training that the said captain could handle that light blow on his stomach. "I guess this is my cue to go ahead now huh?" Another voice spoke out which made chanyeol stand up straight and saw that minseok was indeed talking to the captain of the football team. Minseok simply nodded and places his books in his locker which conveniently enough was right in front of where they had stopped. "I'll see ya around then minseok! Chanyeol!" Lu Han bid goodbye to the two before turning and headed in the opposite way to the cafeteria, leaving the pink haired latter and the older male.

Chanyeol watched his best friend watch luhan leave, making him lean against the lockers "So...I didn't know you and luhan hyung were soo close, I feel sad~" The pink haired whined and pouted childishly at minseok who stared at taller before closing his closet and started walking away, leaving the younger who quickly caught with the other male "Hyung! Notice me~" Chanyeol whined, before slinging his arm around the older who didn't seem to mind "Geez~ You're always so cold to me, even when we were kids! If I didn't know you better I would have thought you were broken on something!" The younger than on continued started blabbering about random stuff while minseok simply ignored it, despite knowing he was actually listening to the other spoke.

 

  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───   

 

Meanwhile, luhan had just entered the library, finding the quiet atmosphere quite a change from the usual loud and talking people out in the cafeteria. "The librarian is gone for lunch, I'm in charge for now, is there something you need?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts making him look and notice a younger male who had his hair styled "is that an egg?" he voice out his thoughts making him quickly cover his mouth upon realizing what he just blurted out, he heard the younger let out a small sigh which made him panic for a bit "I-Um...I'm sorry." Luhan mumbled softly, which the other simply shrugged his shoulders "it's fine, It's my choice why I had my hair like this anyways. What do you want here, usually students are in the cafeteria by now." The voice asked back, looking at the clock in the library, showing that it was indeed the start of lunch. 

"Oh yeah! I-I actually wanted to know if you have an extra book for chem? I need it for an assignment and sadly mine got ripped by my cat." He explained, scratching the back of his head and flushing a bit embarrassingly. Do Kyungsoo simply nodded and turned to start moving towards a section of shelves, while luhan followed behind him while noticing a table near the window with books laid out and a figure sitting and appearing to be reading something, but as he was about to walk curiously towards the other, he was stopped when kyungsoo had come back with the said chemistry book in hand "This is the one right?" the other asked before moving towards the front desk of the library where a blue notebook and pen rest "huh? Oh yeah! How did you know which one though?" Completely forgetting about the figure earlier he followed the other to the front desk who was busy flipping through the pages in the blue notebook "I don't know anyone like you in the second year, and I doubt that your a first year as most first-year don't really use this library and instead used the one upstairs, and the only option left is that you're a third year." Kyungsoo had simply explained, which shocked the older male.

"Anyways, just write your name, year, and class." The younger simply said, giving luhan the ballpen who took and nodded simply and wrote just as what the younger had told him "And...That's it?" He asked, raising a brow, which the other simply replied with a nod, before turning away and started walking deeper into the library while luhan simply watched in awe, turning to leave the said library 'Is this like a magical place and he was a guardian? Shit! I didn't ask his name and thanked him-' luhan thought bitterly, looking back at the library as he ruffled his hair, rushing to the cafeteria upon feeling his stomach growled. "aish...Guess I'll have to find a way to thank him then!" He muttered to himself.

 

  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───     

 

"Sorry to keep you waiting hyung..." Kyungsoo spoke once he walked towards the figure who turned his head and smiled softly back at him "It's nothing, don't apologize, I should probably start heading to the cafeteria to eat." The older male spoke as he stood up and started packing his stuff while kyungsoo moved to also start packing some of his books "Thanks for helping me with some of the lessons, jongdae hyung." Kyungsoo thanked as he showed a small smile, which Kim Jongdae simply smiled brightly "No, it's nothing really kyungsoo-ah, it's the least I can do when you saved me from...From them, last time." Jongdae couldn't admit about his bullies, knowing that he and kyungsoo weren't friends...Simply acquaintances benefiting one another.

Kyungsoo simply stared at the older male, before simply nodding unable to say anything else to Jongdae, knowing the clear line separating themselves from being friends. "A-anyways I'll see you around then kyungsoo-ah." He cursed himself from shuttering on his words before he picked up his books and notes and soon turned around to leave, not daring to look back and see the younger's reaction to his words.

The younger simply looked back at jongdae's back, watching him leave. Despite seeming unfazed by the older male's words and reaction, deep down he was cursing at himself for being too shy to tell the older that he could spend his lunch here if he was being chased by his classmates. Instead, he sighed and took out his lunch and quietly began to eat in silence.

 

    ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───     

 

Upon exiting the library, Jongdae quickly ran to his locker, knowing that his classmates were probably still looking for him, wanting to repay him from escaping last time. He bit his lips finally reaching his locker, making quick moves to open it and dump all his books there and grab his lunch 'If I just bolt out of here and out in the school garden and hide there I think I can hide-' Not being able to finish his thoughts once he closed his locker, he was harshly pushed towards his locker, thanking himself that he tilted his head to the side instead face first, knowing it'll end up making him break his know at the hard pressure. "Where's your little bodyguard now loser?" He heard one of the voices of his classmates, while more voices soo followed and laughed at him "We ought to teach him a little lesson for escaping us last time~" This time a new voice came, as Jongdae got pulled backed back his collar then turned around so his back was slammed on his locker next making him gasp in pain.

Jongdae stared in fear as the group circled around him, finding no escape to run now...While one girl from the sidelines took out her camera, with a smirk on her face as one of the guys punched prepared to swing his fist into his face, he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact of the male's fist connecting to his face, but instead...It never happened. Slowly opening his eyes, he could only widen his eyes in shock when another figure stepped in and gripped tightly on his bullies arm. Before he knew it, the said bully was soon flipped down to the floor with the figure still standing tall as he glared at everyone else, quickly moving and started punching and kicking his bullies, he widens his eyes seeing one of the guy's behind the blonde figure helping him "a-ah behind you!" He called out, making the said blonde turn and kick the guy in the face.

Soon enough all of the guys that surrounded him were all in the floor either groaning in pain or passed out, while the girl that was holding out her phone was frozen in shock and in fear as the said blonde male walked up to her slowly. Jongdae was about to move forward to stop whatever he might do to the girl, cause no matter what even if she just as bad as the guys surrounded around him, she was still a girl and if people saw a guy beating up a girl, then it would get the blonde male in deep trouble. Huang zitao glared at the girl, who was closing her eyes tightly while clutching her phone, which he snatched away from her, making the said girl open her eyes watching as tao harshly threw the phone on the floor and stepped on it "If I see you or anyone else bothering him then you're gonna pay for it." he said threateningly at the girl who quickly nodded and turned to run away from everything, not caring of the guys she left behind. Jongdae shivered a bit as tao soon turned to him, slowly walking towards him before stopping in front of him "Thanks...For saving me..." He mumbled softly as he looked up at the taller male who simply nodded and turned around to leave. Making jongdae stare before looking down and noticing something. "huh..." He crouched down and saw a keychain on the floor, as the chain itself seemed to have broken, It was a peach keychain. He looked around to see if the girl or any of the bullies in his class had it, but he doubted it 'then that means he-' Jongdae turned his head to look at where the taller blonde male had left. He smiled before keeping the keychain in his pocket for now. Wanting to return the keychain to its rightful owner.

   

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───     

 

'Those meanies! Thanks to them I lost my keychain!' Tao thought sadly as he took out his phone and saw that the once keychain on it was gone, making him pout sadly staring at his phone, not looking at where he was walking. He lets out a small squeak as he felt a hard but warm wall, making him stop his movements and look up, only to mentally freeze as another pair of eyes looked back at him, It was none other than Wu yifan, the school's president. He instinctively moved back, making yifan raise a brow "May I remind you once again Huang zitao that you should always tuck in your clothes and wear your tie?" Yifan asked, smirking a bit which the younger simply scoffed off and hid his phone back in his pocket "It's none of your business on what I wear." He spoke up to the older male who simply crossed his arms "Oh it isn't? May I remind you that you are in school grounds, where I have the responsibility to tell the students whatever I want as I'm the school's president, so I have to make sure, you and everyone else are in best conditions.."

YIfan finished his speech, making tao roll his eyes and stood straight at yifan, meeting eye to eye "I'm not sure if you've noticed...Oh wait, cross that, I'm sure you've noticed that in this school, no one is in this school is in their conditions, I suggest rather than focusing on the way I wear, I suggest you start focusing on the students that are suffering thanks to their peers. I'm sure you've seen how each student looks at one another all with secret intentions, rarely good one and mostly bad ones..." Tao raised a brow, seeing the way the taller male frowned, knowing exactly what his words meant "Now you tell me, president...Since their in you're school grounds, where you can tell them anything, why aren't you telling any one of those students what they were doing wrong. If words can't cross their minds then action must take place." 

And with that Tao started moving, their shoulders bumping into one another as tao glances at the frozen president, making him frown deeper 'what president you are Wu yifan..' He thought, opening his mouth to speak up one last time "Once you'vee fixed that problem, then you can talk to me about the way I dressed, president." He smirked and walked towards the school garden where he mostly spends his time whenever there are no classes or just wanting to escape from the loud noises. Outside he might look bored, but deep down he was internally patting himself on the back and congratulating himself for a job well done on telling a piece of his mind on the school president, also sighing in relief he didn't get in trouble again for wearing his uniform in the wrong way 'That was a close one...' He sweatdropped.

 

   ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───     

 

Yifan stood frozen in his spot, his fist clenched tightly together, almost feeling his nails digging on his palm while biting his lips. Remembering the stare of the said first-year earlier, that judging and disappointed look, almost the same look as what his parents showed him when he had suggested on taking action of the bullying in the said school.

_"That's their problem, not ours, yifan, focus on yourself than those useless students, if they can't even protect themselves from getting bullied."_

_"Your mother is right! Rather than focusing on those students, focus on your studies and which college you'll be going to next."_

His parent's words sent shivers down his spine as he bit his lips before starting moving towards the school's radio room. Replaying tao's words, making him glare at the floor and started speeding up his walk "I did notice...And have tried taking actions...But it wouldn't work..." He mumbled to himself. Once he was in front of the school's radio room he stopped for a minute to catch his breath and sigh, pushing his hair back "I'm sick of this..." He mumbled to himself, wanting to just take a rest from all of these responsibilities. Once he was calm enough and looked presentable, he gently knocked on the door before opening it, seeing different kinds of equipment and soundproof pads, he showed his work smile to the members of the radio class who greeted him "Where's junmyeon?" he asked quietly and saw that one of the blushing girl point at the glass separating this room to the announcement room. He moved closer and noticed Kim Junmyeon had already taken a seat with papers in hand as he talked to some of the members that will be helping announce the new program. Junmyeon turned around and noticed yifan, who smiled and waved at him a bit before focusing as they were close on the daily announcement time the radio club usually do. Yifan crossed his arms and internally hoping everything would be a success.

 

   ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───     

 

Upon seeing yifan, he felt his nerves calm down for a bit as he reread what was in the paper in his hand. Junmyeon reached and took a sip of the coffee handed by one of the members, he didn't get any sleep last night, too busy making the announcement paper, and the nerves on his body and mind just made him stay up until it was time for school. This program can change the school for the better,  if not then the school will soon fall. He looked at the bright red sign on the wall, indicating he wasn't on yet, but he was sure within any minutes or maybe even seconds, that red light would turn green, meaning they were live and that there was no going back now.

"Junmyeon-sshi, you're on in...Three...Two...One." And with that, he saw the once red light turned green making him sigh softly before he smiled and started speaking on the mic in front of him "Hello everyone, It's me Kim Junmyeon and today I have a special announcement to tell you all, this program wouldn't have been made possible if it weren't for our school's president and the other student council members approval. I'll be taking some of your time, so hopefully, you'd listen to it." He spoke, glancing at yifan who smiled in approval, encouraging him to go on, which he did, while he clutched tightly onto the paper in his hold. "The school will officially have a new school program called, the Penpal program...If you've heard and known what a penpal is then this program it has a similar concept, but to those who don't know what a penpal is, it's a concept of exchanging letters to someone and get to know one another, but the way our school will be doing a penpal, is that you will be sending a letter to someone you don't know, meaning you aren't allowed to tell your real name in the letter and instead will be using a nickname to hide your real identity, why must you hide your identity? It's simply because we don't want anyone acting differently because they know one another, it's all purely based on what you write in the letter. You can have multiple penpal partners, as long as you tell the receptionist which I'll be getting back to later on. This penpal program is for students to get to know one another more and simply have fun sending letters. If you wanna sign up for the penpal program, then you can go to the receptionist who will give you a form to fill, Once you've filled that form she will give you a memo sheet, where you will be writing all letters to until you've either run out of it or decided to quit the said penpal program. Now for the rules of the said program...If you or your penpal partner have not replied to your letter within five days then you can head back to the receptionist and tell her, she will contact your partner and if he wished to stop sending you letters then the receptionist will inform and suggest if you want to change penpal partners. Reminder, that you are not able to change penpal partners until you've sent at least Three letters to your said partner, It would be unfair for you and your partner if one day you have a call from the receptionist saying your penpal partner doesn't want to write to you after one letter." Junmyeon explained clearly, biting his lips nervously as he flipped the page on the paper he was holding.

"Regarding the topic of wanting to have multiple partners, you must go to the receptionist and tell your nickname and then request to have more partners, obviously she will check first if you can handle having to write and send multiple letters to different people...Also on how to send letters to your partner our of school, the receptionist will write you down the said mail address of your partner, please don't be a stalker and find out where your penpal partner, or else we will immediately take actions. If you want to send a letter to your penpal in school then you will notice that besides the receptionist office there will be small mailboxes, almost like the one you find in apartment buildings...There you will be given a key to your own mail post and a number to where your partner's mail post in, you can send your letter to your partner anytime as long as there are no classes, but if you even think of staying and waiting to see who your partner might be the receptionist will personally kick you and give you detention, so please don't try it...The Penpal program will officially open after lunchtime, so anyone can drop by and do the form...If you all have any questions left then either ask me, the council members and or the receptionist...That is all, thank you for listening to me today and I hope you all enjoy your lunch! I'm hoping most of you all will be joining the said program! Have a nice day students of Seoul High!" He stared at the green light that soon turned red, making him sigh in relief as he turned to look at the other students in the room and yifan who smiled proudly as the students began clapping for a job well done.

'Now all that's left is people joining the penpal program...' He thought as he showed a kind smile and thanked the club members of the radio club as he soon exited the club room with yifan behind him "You did an amazing job junmyeon, though I think you forgot to mention that whoever joins, they'll get extra marks in almost all of their subjects for participating  in the said program" The older male smiled and patted his back, while chuckling softly making him smile before smirking playfully "I don't want them to join simply because of their grades, I want them to join for the purpose of getting to know other people and creating new bonds that might be stronger than their current bond with others...Plus I'm sure some will understand why their grades magically have extra points..." He told his friend as they headed down to the council room to prepare for the upcoming penpal program.

 

  ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 

Byun Baekhyun sighed as he leaned against, the hard wall of the rooftop behind the rooftop door, finally able to escape some of his bullies, he cursed softly and pulled his hood to hide his hair and face as he opened a pack of bread and began eating, stopping his tracks when he heard the school's daily radio announcement and hearing Junmyeon speak and explain about the penpal program, he rolled his eyes and simply continued on eating his bread while he opened a carton of milk "That's just full of bullshit..." He scoffed mentally to himself and jogged down the milk, almost choking himself though. Baekhyun simply sighed and ruffled his head, cursing himself and regretting life decisions.

after finishing the bread and carton of milk, he opened another one and was about to drink it all, but was stopped when he heard the rooftop door being slammed open, making him raise a brow and took a peek to see who the hell would open the door that harshly when the said door haven't even done anything. "ah shit." He cursed quietly seeing a group of buff guys, probably from the American football team look around this place, making him move quietly and climbed up on the rooftop door and overhear what the said douche was talking about "Fuck! Where the hell is that freak?!" One of the jocks, probably the leader exclaimed as he looked around the rooftop along with his minions, making him shake his head 'idiots..' Baekhyun thought before standing up, still holding the opened carton of milk and poured it on the leader's head, making the others around the buff jock stare in shock. Baekhyun quickly jumped down from the small building and turned around "see ya, idiots!" He smirked and closed the door in front of them, locking it using the extra key he (stole) borrowed from a teacher. He turned around hearing loud banging noise making him laugh before started running downstairs 'there goes my hiding spot..' he thought as he ran past the dancing club, almost bumping into someone which he avoided thankfully.

"Hold it!" A loud voice made him stopped and turned around, only to be face to face by one of his most hated teacher,  Kim Heechul. "sorry teach, but I gotta go-" He wasn't able to finish what he said as he was suddenly pulled back by his hood, making his hair free from everyone to see before getting dragged by said teacher "This is like the hundredth time I see you running in the halls which already made you break one school rule, next you decided to grow a mullet and dye it red, another school rule is broken, also you're school uniform isn't right, I swear you'll be the death of me Byun Baekhyun!" Heechul exclaimed angerly as he dragged baekhyun to the staff room and the scold the younger, not letting go of the said younger's hood who tried to wiggle free from it.

 

    ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  

 

Kim Jongin raised a brow when the music in the dance club suddenly stopped, making him look around at his friends who pointed at the speaker on the wall, making him sigh and moved to grab a towel to wipe the sweat on his forehead and neck "Their always bothering and stopping the music every day, it doesn't help that they also bring up the same topic every day, isn't it annoying Kai oppa?" a girl spoke, who was sitting next to his stuff (totally not weird and stalker-ish). He simply smiled a bit and nodded "uh...yeah?" He said as he grabbed his water bottle and moved to sit next to Zhang yixing who was also wiping the sweat on himself and was jogging down his water.

"Wonder what kind of announcement they'll make..." He tried talking to the older male, who simply nodded, not seeming to want to start a conversation, making him sigh softly before soon focusing on the announcement. 

Once the said announcement was done, he was shocked and left speechless a first only to snap out of his thoughts when the girl from earlier came and sat beside him, holding his arm "Isn't that nice news oppa? I'd join if you would! Maybe we can even be penpal partners and get to know one another!" She squealed in thought, making him wince a bit before and turned to look at yixing who stared at the two before standing up and started packing his stuff and quickly leave, leaving him with the girl and all of his other friends. He stood up and quickly started packing his stuff "Y-yeah, I don't think I'll be joining, it's too lame, for me..." He tried acting cool, which seemed to work for his other friends who all agreed with what he said, while the girl from earlier tried to brush off what she had said, and acting cool about, making Jongin sigh internally, almost everyone in his friend group knew that she had a crush on him, and would end up together...But he didn't feel the same way as her, he doesn't even know what he feels since he was so used to faking everything...'As they said, fake it till you make' He thought before following his supposed friend to the cafeteria to get lunch before it ends.

 

    ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  

 

YIxing sighed in relief once he was all alone and escaped the said conversations with jongin and his group of friends. He genuinely thought he and jongin could be friends, knowing the younger was kind and just awkward like him, but he couldn't get close the younger he was always surrounded by his other friends, who usually follow him, which he didn't mind. Though he noticed the fake smile and laughs jongin was showing along with the others, and he honestly didn't want to be a part of that, he couldn't act fake to people and he doesn't really want to offend anyone by saying something wrong, he was still working on his Korean after all.

Once he heard of the penpal program he was happy and excited, ever since he entered Seoul high, he was mostly ignored and like a ghost in the said school, so this was his chance to finally have friends. He showed a small smile before walking towards the said reception, it was a good thing that he remembered where the reception, having been there in multiple occasions whenever he got lost and needed directions, he was thankful that the receptionist there even gave him a self-made map in mandarin (she tried) so that it was easier for him to understand, though he hasn't been near the area ever since he started getting used to the locations of places he needed to be, so he shocked upon hearing about the said mailboxes there...But as the person named junmyeon, there were indeed mailboxes next to the reception room, all with different numbers and locks, making him look at in awe and in excitement as he happily walked towards the said room. "Uh...Hello?" Yixing asked nervously, opening the door to the reception room and was greeted by Kwon Bo-ah the school's receptionist.

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled kindly at the younger male "hey there yixing, I'm guessing you're here for the penpal program?" she asked softly and understandingly, knowing the younger male couldn't really understand if had spoken faster. Yixing nodded and walked towards her desk and smiled a bit as he sat down on the free chair as she smiled and took out from her desk the penpal form. The questions were normal, name, age, birthdate, the mail address and the chosen nickname. He soon finished writing in the form and handing it to boa, who smiled and took it, checking his form "You've improved your writing, that's good." She told before putting the form in one of the shelves. before she pulled a cute basket and took something here before she gave it to the younger along with his mailbox key "Since you're the first one to enter, I can't give you any address yet, but you can by next week, I'm sure by then you'll be paired up with someone." She explained which yixing nodded eagerly and took the memo sheets and key number, smiling at her kindly "thank you..." He mumbled before standing up to leave quickly. Once he was out of the reception office he looked down at the memo sheets and looking at it, he smiled at it seeing the unicorn there. 

 

 

 ─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all reading the chapter, also can I just say Yixing's memo sheet is just cute! But anyways comment down on what you think about today's chapter! Until then!
> 
> Please also comment down if I forgot to mention something about the penpal program ;-;


	2. Chracter Informations

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Kim Jongdae was a quiet nerd, that was sometimes bullied and looked down by his peers as cliche as it was. On the outside, he was known for being quiet, reserved, and shy in meeting new people, which is why he doesn't have any friends, only acquaintances around the school, but on the inside, he was very energetic and happy go lucky, only those close to his heart ever really know of the jongdae's real personality. But as time goes and the once meaningless and harsh words his bullies have said to him slowly starts making its way into his heart and mind, he starts losing fate in ever thinking of having any friends, but upon hearing the new pen pal program, and getting paired up to someone unknown and sending one another letters...Slowly jongdae started having fate in creating friends and maybe even a lover...But will it last long?

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Kim Jongin was a popular student in Seoul high, for not only being handsome but also a great dancer, many of the girls and even some of the guys have fallen for the handsome male almost immediately for his dancing but despite all the attention he gets, jongin doesn't want any of that, he knew that the people around him were only trying to get close to him simply because of his fame and looks, he tried pushing them away but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them and instead he found himself showing his fake smiles, trapped in a never-ending show of fakeness. Losing sight of an escape, the younger had questioned if he'll ever find a way out. Though he soon found his escape in the pen pal program, when he heard about from his "supposed" friends he almost immediately ran to the staff's room to sign up for it. Will he find the escape he was looking for?

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Huang zitao was infamous for being the scary captain of the martial arts club, as he was known to be strict and stern, and very good in what he does and would totally not hesitate in beating anyone's ass if they do anything he disapproves off. In school, many had avoided the younger for his silent deminer and glares he sent off to anyone, but once he was at home, he had a secret and that was despite his reputation at school for someone who is charismatic and scary, at home he was simply a cheerful and sensitive child, that likes collecting cute items and has a big fear in taking a shower alone, hence why he never takes a shower in the school's shower rooms and instead just takes a bath once he's in the comfort of his house. Tao doesn't have friends thanks to his given looks, so no one really knew his secret of being sensitive and liking girly stuff other than his family and grandparents of course...So upon hearing the penpal program, he secretly signed up and prayed to any gods out there to create friends through the said program, will he finally meet friends who won't judge him and accept him as who he is or not?

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Oh sehun knew he was a quiet and shy student who doesn't really like to talk unless spoken to, which was one main reason as to why he was one of the many victims the bullies seemed to love to target, getting called names, beaten up and being called mute even though he wasn't he simply let everything happen, which he was many of people around him actually believed he's mute, even at home it wasn't any better, as he watches his mother slowly starts losing the shine in her eyes when he was looking up to her as a kid and it was all because of his stupid of an excuse father who dared to cheat on his mother, his family was broken and he knew that, so not wanting to burden and sadden his mother by telling her that he was getting beaten up and bullied at school, he simply hid that fact and didn't talk to her anymore, knowing if he had opened his mouth he'll only hurt his mother, so he stayed mute. Day by day sehun was losing his reason to speak and to voice out his opinion and reason...That's why when heard the news about the penpal program for all the years through the school's radio, at first he simply brushed it off but then decided to try it out as his last hope to search for his voice...Will he find the reason to speak and open up his heart and hidden wounds to someone or keep it all in?

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

At first glance, Lu Han may seem like a weak and feminine girl, which made many guys turn head whenever the older walked pass them and girls getting jealous and envying luhan's figure and face. Despite all those, no one had the guts to tell the third year student that he looked girly, simply because if anyone were to call the captain of the football club girly and weak, they'll either get their faces or any part of their body bruised with all the football balls getting kicked towards them, or have their shins and crotch kicked very hardly which can send anyone to the infirmary. Luhan was anything but girly or weak and that was something he was willing to prove to anyone that said to him otherwise, even though many of the bullies tried to make him one of their victims, the older wasn't having any of it and scared the bullies off simply by kicking their crotches and having a ball on their faces in every chance he gets to see them. Luhan may look like an angel sent from the heavens, but he's far from it as the members of the football club have called their captain a devil sent from hell who makes their training hard and actually likes torturing them to death with the assistant of their vice-captain. The reason why he joined the penpal program was simply out of curiosity if anyone he knew would sign up, but with that curiosity, will it turn into something more? As secrets unfold and luhan gets to know his first penpal buddy's life and gets to know more people...

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

The only reason why Zhang yixing haven't gotten bullied by his peers for not knowing how to properly speak in Korean and even write the said language was because he was good at dancing and was kind of friends with the famous Kim jongin, since the two were always good at dancing, but without that he would have surely been bullied for being transfer student in Seoul high. He didn't have many friends from the start, as he was kind of shy in talking, scared he might get laughed for mispronouncing a word or saying something offensive without knowing it, which he didn't really want at all, so he was always left alone whenever it was lunch time or that jongin would join him to escape his so-called friends. When the heard the said program happening in their school, yixing immediately lit up like it was new years, as ever since he was younger he had always loved the concept of pen-paling when he was young and had sent letters to his grandma before, even until to this day he still sent letters to his friends from back at home, despite the advanced technology in his generations, yixing had always been more of an old-school type, what can you say? He'd been raised in a traditional way. When he signed up for the program, he was nervous as he waited for his assigned penpal to sent him a letter, as this could only be the only chance he himself could have friends without being judged and treated differently for his skills, appearance and language barrier, hopefully...

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

The name Do kyungsoo have both made the students in Seoul high scared or wary, the said the second year was one of the assistant librarian or more exactly the only assistant librarian. The younger had mostly spent his time in the library and even eats his lunch there, one of the main reasons he didn't get bullied was because despite being the assistant librarian he was also a member of the judo club and was quite scary despite his height and appearance, and the fact that he could knock down any as he so wishes made the bullies run for the lives if ever they were in kyungsoo's hit list that day, though despite being feared by almost every student, in actuality the young male was quite shy and never really like talking, the only people who knew that inside his scary deminer was actually a quiet and shy kids were his parents and the librarian lady, he may not have shown it but deep down he was lonely and started feeling insecure about his eyes, as they were one of the reasons why he's feared. He was shocked when one day while he was reading a book in the library, the librarian had come up to him and given him a simple but cute memo sheets, as she explained she had signed him up for the penpal program, which left him in shock unable to express his emotions and simply looked down at the memo sheets, his heart filled with joy and happiness, as he prepared to send a letter to his first penpal.

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Wu yifan was known as many things, for example, the ideal student in the teachers the teacher's eyes, the ideal boyfriend in the girl's eyes, the ideal cool and rich guy every guy around him look up to and want to be, and the perfect student council president who always do everything right and takes responsibility. Yifan was basically someone perfect in everyone's eyes, anyone would want to be him...But deep down he didn't like this at all, the responsibility, the fame, the need to protect and maintain his perfect image, he was sick of it and if he could, he wanted to run away from it all. Yifan didn't want people coming to him simply because of his image and what students around him think of him, he doesn't play golf and drinks wine in a fancy restaurant in his free time, he simply just stay in his bedroom playing video games while cuddled up with his dog, like any normal teen. Deep down yifan had thought of giving up his perfect role, and just be himself, but then he suddenly remembers the disappointing look his parents had given him when he had told him he didn't wanna do homework that day...He couldn't find a way of comfort in being himself, he felt trapped in being perfect the older knew that if he keeps it up, he'll break down...Upon discussing the said penpal program with the teachers, deep down the older was excited and almost cracked a smile as he saw the teachers agree with the program and before he knew it, he was the first person to ever sign up in the said program. He couldn't help but hope that his penpal partner won't figure out who he was and suddenly change his opinion of him as deep down he hoped to make actual friends and let himself be his goofy and clumsy self...

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Byun baekhyun had always been known as the weird kid in probably the whole Seoul high that or he was known as the kid with the weird mullet as his hairstyles, which in his defense looked good on him no matter what his classmates have called him. He was also known for being a complete loner, which made him the perfect target for all the teasing and bullying. But despite all the bullying he had received, baekhyun never really lost the shine in his eyes and he wouldn't cry, beg them to stop or run away and instead, he'd look at his bullies straight in the eyes as he promised himself to never let himself go low for those who were much lower than him in life, so he stood tall and continued walking no matter how much his body was hurting and he was slowly losing control of his own life, despite not showing it. When he heard the penpal program he brushed it off and ignored it...What changed his mind though was when one of the teachers he most hated had signed him up without his knowledge until said hated teacher came up to him after class to give him the letter his supposed penpal partner had given. The only reason he had to reply to the said letter was that the teacher had promised to let him stay in class when it was at lunch, so no one will bother him nor bully him until then, which he reluctantly agreed to...He didn't know that in the future he'll be thanking his teacher for forcing him to sign up to that penpal program...

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Kim minseok was known around the school as the cold-hearted vice-captain of the American football team, many girls have tried to break the ice cod expression always on the third year's face, but so far no one had broken his cold exterior expression and attitude, making many students in Seoul high curious what the older may look smiling or be happy. Minseok finds the attention and the curiosity of him showing any type of emotion and expression other than blank and serious, very annoying, sure he wasn't much of a talker or showing his true expression, it's was just who he was, he was always known more of a serious type and the mind your own business type of guy, so when one day one of his friend park fucking chanyeol came up to him and just randomly told the older that he signed him up for the penpal program. He nearly had killed the younger if not for the fact that he and chanyeol had been childhood friends and that he shouldn't be surprised the younger would have done things behind his back for his own good, so he held back killing the younger ut had punched him in the gut for revenge and signed up the younger as well for the penpal program as well to make it even. Minseok never had any friends thanks to his so-called reputation of being the cold-hearted prince in school, so the only true friend he actually had was chanyeol, the energetic puppy and the captain of the American football team, which he may not admit to the younger, but deep down he appreciated the company and the younger's way of always starting up conversations as he himself wasn't really one to start it, just there to put his thoughts in stuff...Without the younger's knowledge, fate seemed to have connected him with several people that will be important to him for the long run...

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Park chanyeol may not be the brightest of students in Seoul high or the most obedient student, but that doesn't stop him from helping his childhood friend have a social life, so what better way to make his childhood friend have more friends was to sign him up to a penpal program? An amazing idea right? But what he wasn't expecting was the small glare the third year had sent him before he was then looking down at the floor holding onto his stomach where the older had punched and then proceeded to drag him to the penpal program applications and signed him up as well. Chanyeol grew up as a bright child and always had been surrounded by friends around him, at first he liked being surrounded by people always having their attention on him, but when he had entered Seoul High and have started gaining attention both the girls and guys around him, he started noticing that when he wasn't there with his supposed friend group, he hears them talking behind his back on how annoying and too childish he was, and that they didn't want to be friends with him...He brushed it off at first and continued being his happy go lucky self, but when he saw his supposed friends started bullying students around him and even asked him if he had wanted to join in the fun, he knew what they were doing was wrong and that he should reject the offer and report his friends to a teacher or anyone was what his thoughts were telling him, but then upon hearing one of them saying that he couldn't and that he was boring, his thoughts went into a full stop. Before even realizing what he was doing, he started punching and kicking the helpless student until he was crying and begging mess, he looked down at his hands to see it was shaking, but seeing his friend group cheer and congratulate him, his thoughts suddenly said to him what he did was right...If he continued following what they do, he wouldn't be left out and be talked behind his back and he wouldn't be alone...Chanyeol soon started becoming the most troublemaker and bully in Seoul high, why? It was because he didn't want to be alone with no one...So to keep being surrounded by people, he became what they wanted him and followed their lead...

 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

 

Being known as the angel and the most kind-hearted person in the school was quite burdensome sometimes...That was what Kim junmyeon had felt as he kindly greeted the students of Seoul high, knowing that despite all their kind smiles and kind greeting were simply a mask, he may be kind-hearted, but he wasn't stupid, he knew that some of those students that had greeted him kindly and happily were monsters hiding behind the fake mask they wore, he saw the bullying that had happened around the school and saw so many had changed schools because of it...Which is why he was the one that had suggested to have a Penpal Program to his friend Yifan who took it into consideration and soon enough it was accepted and the program will start. At first, junmyeon had decided to do the penpal was simply because he had wanted the students of Brickwood high to create new friends without the knowledge of anyone knowing who it is and hope that the students will realize their own doing through someone's words and reflect on it...Junmyeon was a kind and helpful student and had always followed the rules at school and even at home, but deep down he sometimes wanted an adventure, to break some rules for once and not following what the teachers and his parents expect of him, to have fun and enjoy his life...So he himself also decided to sign himself up for the said penpal program, hoping that he'll create true friends that'll add colors in his dull and boring life...

 

 


End file.
